dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Rockzo
Leonard Rockstein more commonly known as Dr. Rockzo (inconsistently spelled with an "s" or a "z") is the rock n' roll clown and he does cocaine. In "Cleanso", Dr. Rockzo admits that not only does he use cocaine, but he also huffs paint, and uses crystal meth, heroin, pain pills, and Oxycontin. In his words, "I do it all, baby." He makes his first appearance in Birthdayface but his character is more properly introduced in Dethclown. Life and career Dr. Rockzo was the trouble-making son of a physical therapist who became lead singer of Zazz Blammymatazz, a partying clown themed glam-rock band named after the guitarist. He took the role of the singer after reading an ad in the newspaper saying that the band was looking for a singer. They quickly became famous; however, Rockzo insisted on being paid in cocaine. His habit made him increasingly erratic, violent and paranoid, and he was eventually fired from the group after his behavior turned erratic and violent; including after one incident when he violently accused his bandmates of stealing his banana and/or sandwich. After a short-lived solo career, he began his present life as a party clown for hire. He was once briefly the star in a reality show, before stealing over 1,000 pounds of cocaine from a police storage facility and going into hiding. One of Dr. Rockzo's talents is constructing elaborate and large balloons in a matter of seconds. He has made a Bootsy Collins Space Bass guitar and a large balloon in the shape of Toki's face. He offers to make one for Nathan outside of a police station, which Nathan declines. He talks in a high-pitched voice with a stutter (probably stemming from his drug abuse), which every member of the band except Toki finds irritating. He wears a very tight neon jumpsuit with cutouts that expose almost his entire torso and, in the back, the top of his buttcrack. The rest of his outfit includes a combination cap, long, thick, brightly-colored hair, KISS-like face paint, furry boots, and a spiky red rubber nose. The colors of his clothing and hair change between episodes, but are always gaudy and fluorescent. Without the makeup, he is shown to be a balding Caucasian man with long blond hair. Toki and Dr. Rockzo become friends following Rockzo's first appearance, as Toki has a childhood trust of clowns. Rockzo is not well received by the other band members, particularly Murderface. This likely is due to the fact that Rockzo was Murderface's party clown at his birthday and when the clown gave him a balloon bass guitar and popped it in his ear, which resulted in Murderface shoving the balloon down Rockzo's throat. Murderface also hates him for finding Rockzo's hand in his pocket, as the clown was putting the key to his birthday car back in its place when Rockzo and Toki stole Murderface's birthday car and took it on a joy ride. Ultimately, Offdensen throws Rockzo out of Mordhaus and orders a few Klokateers to "put the boots to him, medium style". After this, a more deranged Rockzo is approached by the Tribunal; they hire Dr. Rockzo to gather information about Dethklok from the inside. Rockzo succeeds in taking numerous pictures of Mordhaus, but is forced to flee when Offdensen catches him opening a safe in the manager's office. Later, in "Cleanso", Rockzo convinces Toki to take him in, with the other band members deciding to get rid of him by sending him to be rehabilitated by Rikki Kixx. In Snakes N' Barrels II, Leonard Rockstein has been sober for two months and he now does speeches about sobriety in Rikki Kixx's rehabilitation center and dresses like a normal person, referring to his "Dr. Rockzo" persona as the source of his drug abuse and had to rid himself of it. He is chosen to host Rikki Kixx's SOBERTOWN USA No Drugs Allowed Sober Rock and Roll Show where in the middle of his opening speech he starts seeing hallucinations of his former self telling him to do drugs. He freaks out and nervously goes backstage where he sees a confiscated bag full of cocaine, a heroin pipe and cherry pie filled with pot, eventually forced by the hallucinations to take the drugs, relapsing back into Rockzo. After stealing a woman's black tight jumpsuit, he bursts onto the stage in slapdash clown makeup and hair, covered in cocaine and cherry pie sauce and screams in a dark tone, "I'M B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BACK, BABY! MY NAME'S DOCTOR ROCKZO, THE ROCK AND ROLL CLOWN, AND I DO COCAINE!" Coinciding with other intense moments in the episode (such as Toki beating a man to death, and the members of Snakes 'n' Barrels suffering from severe aftereffects of Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake), this was quite a climactic moment. He is in the first Metalocalypse Christmas episode, Dethmas. At the beginning of the episode, it is revealed that Rockzo had been arrested for stealing Christmas presents to sell so he could buy cocaine. Toki reveals that he has cut off all connection to Rockzo. Rockzo is let out of jail on parole & gets a job as a department store Santa. Toki is at the mall to meet Santa Claus, only to meet up with Rockzo and brings him back to Mordhaus with him. Rockzo tries to get Toki to get him some cocaine, but Toki refuses to be his enabler, causing Rockzo to violently push Toki's head into the bathwater—stopping short of drowning him. Left alone at Mordhaus while Dethklok goes shopping with their moms, Rockzo steals Toki's secret Santa presents and pawns them for money to buy cocaine. Rockzo later crashes Knubbler and Murderface's Christmas special, where he receives a hand job from a drunk Serveta Skwigelf. Toki discovers his presents gone and confronts the clown, threatening to kill him; however, a drunken Stella Murderface knocks over a cross that falls on Toki, pinning his legs under it. The episode ends with Rockzo yelling "This is a Good Christmas Party"! He made his next appearance in the Season 3 episode Dethzazz, where he attempts to have a reunion with his former band Zazz Blammymatazz. It wasn't the first time they tried to have a reunion however. Dr. Rockzo ruined three reunions because of his drug use (at one time he refused to pay off the cartel, causing him to be shot in the side of his penis, another him ingesting 20 condoms owrth of cocaine but he ate spicy mexican chili food and it ruptured his stomach causing him to OD onstage). It was revealed that the band mainly split up because Dr. Rockzo had a one night stand with a 14 year-old girl named Dory Mclean. After Dethklok promised to help Toki help Dr. Rockzo with his reunion so they can go on a Disney vacation trip, Zazz Blammymatazz finally had the reunion and was a success (even Nathan said that Dr. Rockzo was "fucking amazing"). However, an electric fire caused by Toki cause of his fear of bicentennial quarters ruined their reunion, which shocks Dr. Rockzo. Dethklok then reunites Rockzo with Dory, who is now middle aged and unattractive to Dr. Rockzo stating "ka-ka-ka- daaaamn!! you got ka-ka oold!" and "your fat". But Dory now has a teenage daughter named Chastity whom Dr. Rockzo instantly became infatuated with thus starting the cycle again. Dr. Rockzo is later seen in Season 4 in Dethdinner when he hangs with Toki playing Drinking And Darts. later they are shown at the dinner piss drunk. in the Season 4 Finale, Dr. Rockzo is seen calling Toki asking him to pick him up before the funeral and proceeds to get angry and jealous due to the fact that Toki is going with Magnus. '"He's ka-ka-ka-garabage Toki!!!!" '''this was his final appearance in the show before the Doomstar Requiem Opera special in which he saves the band by sharing cocaine with zombies. According to Brendon Small, Dr. Rockzo was supposed to be an amalgam of every kind of front man from the hard-rock era, including Paul Stanley, Axl Rose, and Bret Michaels. Eventually the animators made him resemble David Lee Roth. During the beginning of the episode "Cleanzo," Dr. Rockzo is seen in his underwear struggling to eat a cheeseburger, a parody of an incident involving David Hasselhoff. Dr. Rockzo has also been said to be a parody of Van Halen front man David Lee Roth (it is later stated in this article that he is a parody of Eddie Van Halen himself, but Roth fits the bill more accurately based on his behavior.) A common running gag in the series is to have Rockzo repeatedly beaten up by Klokateers. This happens in "Birthdayface" after he attempts to give Murderface a balloon guitar, and in "Dethclown", when he gets kicked out of Mordhaus for taking a joy ride on the Dethcycle with Toki. Despite these altercations, Dr. Rockzo comes to the aid of Dethklok in The Doomstar Requiem, using his copious amounts of cocaine to help pacify a bunch of drug-addicted musicians, telling Dethklok to save themselves while he holds them off. Discography Compilation albums *Dr. Rockzo's Greatest Hits'' (virtual album) Known Dr. Rockzo songs Dr. Rockzo's signature song is most likely "I'm Just a Rock 'n Roll Clown", which appears in two episodes. It describes Dr. Rockzo and his drug abuse. Later, when Rockzo becomes sober, he is shown performing a song called "Goodbye Snowy Road", a soft power ballad about him leaving his life of drugs, referring the "snowy road" referring to his drug use. It is revealed that Rockzo is able to play piano. "Atomic Clown" and "Dory McLean" appear in the episode "Dethzazz" Trivia * Dr. Rockzo has a Mauser C96 Shanxi Type 17 that he stole from Murderface (it was William's car gun) in Dethclown and apparently he kept it since. * Dr. Rockzo's name is inconsistently spelled as both "Rockso" and "Rockzo". * A big part of Dr. Rockzo's clothing, mainly his headgear and spiked braclets, was added to the Game "Team Fortress 2" ''under the following names: "Dethkapp", "Nose Candy"'' and'' "Rail Spikes''". * Dr. Rockzo is a pastiche of 80's hair metal themes; specifically the character described in the W.A.S.P album 'The Crimson Idol'. His name derives from the song Doctor Rockter of the same album, which also contains references to the characters love for cocaine. There is also a possibility it is a reference to the Def Leppard song ''"Photograph", ''as it contains the phrase "rock 'n roll clown" and could be the inspiration for Dr. Rockzo's character. * Dr. Rockzo's voice and manner of dress is very similar to Paul Stanley of Kiss, especially his stage patter. It may also have been inspired from Axl Rose of Guns N' Roses' singing voice, particularly in the song, "''Welcome to the Jungle". ''This would also explain his tendency to call people "baby". Other elements of the Dr. Rockzo character appear to reference David Lee Roth of Van Halen. * When Toki checks Dr. Rockzo's "friend face" on his deth phone the only information on there reads "Relationship status: Cocaine" * Just in case you don’t already know, he does cocaine. Category:Characters Category:Rockstars Category:Tribunal Spies Category:Lead Vocalist/Frontman Category:SOBERTOWN USA Category:Drug and Alcohol Abusers Category:Enemies of Dethklok Category:Villains Category:Heroes